


A Goddess/Agent Christmas

by A Cool Boy 111 (Acoolboy8)



Series: Parody Stories [8]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Release The Spyce (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Parody, Roommates, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/A%20Cool%20Boy%20111





	A Goddess/Agent Christmas

It was Christmas morning. Neptune gets out of her bed. "It's Christmas! Yay!" She went to Noire and shakes her. "Noire! It's Christmas!"

"It is seven in the morning. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Noire roared, still under the covers.

"That's not the Christmas spirit, Noire. Wake up sleepy head." Neptune pulls the covers off of her. She went to another room and pounds on the door. "WAKE UP!" She shouts.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blanc shouted.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Neptune shouted and heads for the living room. Noire, Blanc, Fu and Momo wake up and walk to the living room.

"Well Neptune was right." Fu said.

"Santa Clause came!" Neptune cheered and claps.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?' Noire shouted in anger. After calming Noire down, the four head to the living room to sit down near the tree.

"I think there a present here for everybody." Neptune said and grabs Noire's present and it was huge. "Here Noire. This one has your name on it." She gives it to her. Noire just stares at it. "OPEN IT OPEN IT!"

Noire goes on a rampage opening her gift. She uses her mouth and rips off the paper. She sees a blow up doll. "DEAR GOD!" She cried out.

"Hey girl, that looks like your mom." Momo said to Blanc and giggled. Blanc growled and chokes Momo. Noire opens up the rest of her gift.

"Excuse me ladies. I have to use the bathroom." Noire said and takes the doll with her.

"WHOO HOOO!" Neptune started clapping.

"Hey don't be busting that shit like a balloon. You'll pop its ass." Said Fu.

"I'm gonna take real good care of him, Fu." Noire said and leaves. Neptune heads for Fu's gift and hands it to her.

"This one is yours...agent." Neptune winked.

"What the hell is this?" Fu asked not amused by the packaging of the gift.

"It's your Christmas present." Neptune told her.

"No. This is some bullshit. This is some mermaid kitty cat on this bitch." Fu complained.

"Well open it up and see what you got." Neptune said. Fu sighs and opens the gift: A Waffle Maker.

"It's a waffle maker." Fu said.

"YAY!" Neptune claps.

"I hate waffles." Fu said and had an annoyed look on her face.

"But you're in Tsukikage." Neptune said to her.

"Excuse me bitch? Just because I'm in Tsukikage doesn't mean I like waffles." Fu groaned.

"Well I'm a Goddess and I like waffles so just give it to me." Neptune said and reaches for the waffle maker.

"Paws off Neptune." Fu growled. Neptune hisses at her. Fu was confused by this. Neptune gives Blanc her gift. Blanc opens it. It was a toy Dogoo.

"Uhmm?" Blanc looks at it as she held it in her hand.

"It's a Dogoo." Neptune smiled.

"These are some bullshit gifts." Blanc said.

"Stop being a sour puss and shove it down your panties." Neptune said.

"WHAT!?" Blanc growled.

"Just keep him on your lap and let me see who else is left." Neptune said and looks around and finds another one for Blanc. She hands it to the Lowee CPU. Blanc opens it and gasps. It was a bra.

"What the?" Blanc looks at her gift and it was a bra. "It's the wrong size."

"What the hell did you just say?" Fu said. Neptune clears her throat and gives Momo her gift. Momo opens it and it was crab seasoning.

"It's crab seasoning." The redhead said. 

"Yeah bitch." Noire said, still in the bathroom with the doll.

 Neptune finds another gift for Fu.

"You got another one." Neptune said. Fu opens it up.

"Silly string?" 

"Silly String!? What a worthless gift! Why don't you just-" Neptune was cut off by Fu spraying Neptune with the silly string.

"That's enough. Let Neptune open up her gifts." Blanc said and slaps the silly string out of Fu's hands. She helps Neptune get the silly string off of her. Neptune goes her gift and opens it up.

"Oh look. An actuall gift." Neptune chuckled and opens it up. She gasps once she opens it. "EGGPLANTS!?" She cried. Momo scoots away a bit. "What the heck Santa Clause!?"

"Hey chill Neptune. We all got crappy gifts." Blanc said.

"No you girls got gifts! I got a year's worth of Eggplants! Meanwhile Noire banging the heck out of some balloon chick!" Neptune groaned.

"Christmas is ruined." Fu sighed.

"What kind of Santa gives Eggplants and Crab Seasoning?" Momo asked.

"And I got a dogoo and and a bra." Blanc throws her gifts behind her.

"OH WELL." Everyone said.

"Worst Christmas Ever." Momo was sad.


End file.
